Constellations
by Shoryubug
Summary: On her way home one night Ladybug comes across Adrien Agreste who is obviously upset, and decides to make a home visit, after all, he's saved her life once and helped her to fight off more than one akuma, so checking up on him was the least she could do, right?


There was something special about being in the presence of Adrien Agreste, no matter if she was Ladybug or if she was Marinette, she had always felt drawn to him, and she couldn't help it, but on this night she sat beside him in his room, listening to his words, waiting for her own chance to speak, because she too knew the pressures of everyday life could be too much...but it wasn't as if she could tell him that...and then he said the words that she never thought would ever come out of his mouth, not in this world or the next.

"Sometimes I just feel like I'm bound for nothing, it doesn't matter how much I do and learn, I'm never going to equate to anything that great, you know?" and her heart sank at the words. She couldn't restrain herself as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a tight embrace at that moment, keeping him as close to her as she could, feeling his heartbeat through her suit, she rarely ever made house visits to anyone, but on this day she couldn't stop herself, and she was glad too...hearing that, she had felt that fate had lent a guiding hand to her that day because she needed to be right there with him At that moment.

"Adrien..." her voice was terse, and all she could see with her eyes closed as she stood there holding him in a tight embrace was the look on his face as she had begun to pass his house, the forlorn look on his features that she could see through his windows, and she suddenly understood why she had known now exactly what changed her path from going straight home to making this detour and visiting him instead. "Adrien you're...you're bound for greatness...you're the kind of person that the world will write epic poetry for...the kind of person that they'll name new constellations after when we're all long dead and the stars have moved far from where they are now! How can you not see that?"

She could feel his cheek against her ear, heating up from her words, and suddenly she felt herself turning pink, yes she might have been in her suit, but that didn't mean that she didn't understand the intimacy behind the words that she'd spoken, and she pulled away from him pursing her lips for a moment, just before he began to speak.

"Mm-mm, I'm just...a regular guy outside the fame and that's just how I like it. But you Ladybug, you're so much more. You do so much for us and ask for nothing in return, I can't imagine the amounts of things you've needed to sacrifice. Whenever I'm around you, I know everything's going to be alright, you're amazing Ladybug so if they would name a constellation after anyone it would be you no doubt." And his words warmed her, but she shook her head, giving a soft sigh.

"I know who you are Adrien, and just what you're capable of. I've heard stories about you from a lot of people...I've been witness to some great things myself...and I know for a fact that you're more than just a pretty face in the crowd...I...I know that as Ladybug I'm a hero of Paris, but you saved me before, against Riposte, and you helped me to take down Gorizilla...so the man that saved the life of a hero, and stood up to danger without any superpowers...I think that's the man that's going to be seen in the stars. " She stated, her eyes intense on him. "I-I'm glad that I can bring that kind of feeling for you, but my sacrifices are always going to be worth it for the lives of people like you, and...well everyone." A faint blush was spreading about her own features, she wasn't sure what she was saying now, just that all the feelings were hitting her from the depth of his words, her hands twisting into each other, fingers awkwardly dancing to grab at each other before her eyes hit the ground, her face awash with a smile before the alarm on his phone had begun to go off, and both of them had jumped in alert to the noise.

"I have to go make my schedule for the week with Nathalie-" he began before she shook her head in response to his words.

"D-don't worry! I should get going myself after all! It's starting to get late, and I also have a family that might check up on me soon...I...I hope that you take what I had to say seriously Adrien...you're a great person, and you're...well you're important to me." she stated, before she reached her hand out in the position that she normally did for Chat Noir, a soft fist ready for his own to meet it, and he did, albeit with hesitance, his knuckles soft against her own. "If you ever need to talk and I'm nearby please call out to me. I might be a superhero but I'll always make time for someone in need when I can, and if I can't...please open up to your friends, maybe they can help you!" she offered, before she made her way out of his room, and started on her way back home.


End file.
